In recent years, attention has been focused on apparatuses called field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometers (FAIMS) as a technology for detecting and analyzing chemical substances with high sensitivity. In such an apparatus, by changing the DC voltage and the AC voltage applied to sensors, it is possible to detect changes in the mobility of ionized chemical substances using a fine filter and to identify chemical substances according to differences in such detection results.
WO2006/013396 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-508693) discloses an ion mobility spectrometer with an ion filter in the form of at least one ion channel that includes a plurality of electrodes. With this ion mobility spectrometer, it is possible for the filler to selectively input ion types according to the potential applied to the conductive layer that changes over time. Such potential has a drive electric field component and a transverse electric field component, and in a preferred embodiment, the respective electrodes contribute to the generation of both the drive electric field component and the transverse electric field component. Such device can be used even without a drift gas flow. In addition, such publication discloses a micromachining technology for manufacturing a microscale spectrometer for the various applications of a spectrometer.